The Adventures of Monkey D Lily
by Pirate Writer
Summary: Luffy obtained everything the world had to offer, only to lose it all. Dying with all but his daughter by his side, Luffy sends them both to the past where his daughter joins the newly formed Straw-hat Pirates... Full summary inside
1. The Lighthouse

The Adventures of Monkey D Lily

**Summary**: Luffy is the Pirate King, and has been for fifteen years. He and Boa Hancock had a daughter they named Lily, she was born on Raftel. When she was five her father was struck down with a poison that no one could cure. Chopper was killed in that battle. Over the next ten years Luffy's nakama was slowly killed until it was only him and Lily left. On Raftel he used the One Piece to send both him and his daughter to an alternate reality where she would be safe. They landed at the base of the Red Line, at the entrance to the Grand Line.

Crocus did his best to cure Luffy, but he refused all treatments. He just wanted his daughter to be safe so that he could join his nakama and family in the next world. Lily had been taught almost everything from the Straw-hat pirates and knew how to look after herself. She was fifteen. She became the youngest member of the up-and-coming Straw-hat Pirates when they sailed down Reverse Mountain.

Chapter 1: The Lighthouse

* * *

><p>Lily stared at the Grand Line sadly. It was all she knew but it was also the reason why her father was slowly dying, and had been for the past ten years. His body could no longer fight the poison and he only had a few days at most left to live. She looked back over her shoulder, her green eyes sad as they stared at the lighthouse that guarded the entrance to the Grand Line. Inside her father was bedridden, something he hated more than anything in his life.<p>

With a sigh she stood up and started to walk towards the lighthouse. Crocus, the lighthouse keeper, was looking after Laboon, the Island Whale who had been keeping him company for fifty years and therefore not around to hover over her. It wasn't that she disliked the old man; it was just that every time he looked at her it was with pity, something she hated.

"Dad, are you awake?" she asked as she entered the room her father was supposed to be resting in.

"Of course My Treasure," the sick man replied. He was sitting up in bed and staring out the window forlornly. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail, but it was now more white than black as the poison took more strength from him. His clothes: a red vest, black shorts and a black and red cape, hung over the back of a chair, waiting for him to get up and get dressed in them. It was just for the last week he hadn't been able to get that far. On the desk beside him sat his second greatest treasure, and a symbol to all who saw it…a straw hat.

"How are you feeling today?" Lily asked as she sat on the bed so that she could rest against his side. At fifteen years of age she was very mature and grown-up, but she still liked to cuddle with her father, her anchor.

"A little worse than yesterday," her father replied, holding her close. "I don't think I'll be here for much longer. I will be reunited with my nakama soon."

"I'll miss you," Lily whispered.

"And I you, but when the time comes you will find me and your mother and all your aunts and uncles waiting for you."

"Why did you use the One Piece to send us here?" Lily asked.

"The One Piece granted me one wish, and I used that wish to ensure your safety, and maybe to change the past. My past self will protect you, and with him you will be able to live life to its fullest. You wouldn't be able to do that if I left you alone back in our time."

Monkey D Luffy looked down at his daughter. At 35 years of age he was still very young, but he was also close to death. When he had discovered Raftel fifteen years previously he had learnt that the One Piece had the ability to grant one wish to the person that called himself the King of the Pirates. He hadn't used it then, but when he lost everything except for his daughter, he knew that he could use that wish to send himself and his daughter to the past of an alternate reality where she was an unknown and would be safe.

"I believe that my past nakama will be here soon," he whispered. "I have instructed Crocus to talk to them to get you onboard. I don't think I will live long enough for that to happen."

"Daddy," Lily whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I have lived for ten years longer than expected, I just need to know that you're safe before I move on," Luffy looked back out the window to where he could see Reverse Mountain. So many memories he had of the Grand Line, it seemed only fitting that he would die in the same place where his greatest adventure began. He looked at his straw hat and shakily lifted it. He stared at it for a long time before dropping it onto Lily's head. She froze as the hat landed on her.

"This hat was my greatest treasure for such a long time; it was my promise and my dream. It seems only fitting that I should pass it on to my new greatest treasure, for I know you will look after it. It is my legacy that I'm leaving to you."

Lily pulled the hat off her head and clutched it to her chest. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she felt her father's grip on her slacken. She closed her eyes as she sobbed, knowing that her father had closed his eyes for the last time. The Pirate King of the Future had finally joined his predecessor in death.

The sun had set by the time Lily left the room. She closed the door behind her before hiding away in her own room. She stood in front of the mirror, studying her appearance. She was thin; she hadn't been eating as much as she should have when her father was sick. Her black skirt reached mid-thigh and had two pockets which had various bits of sentimental junk in them. A skin tight black tank-top clung to her chest and stopped just past the top of her skirt, emphasizing her slim waist. Over the black top was a loose red t-shirt that revealed her shoulders and stopped just before the tank top did. Her chest was moderately sized for her age, and she was thankful that it didn't stick out like her mother's or her aunt's did. She wore tan boots that came up to her knees and around her neck was a gold necklace she kept hidden under her red top. Her black hair was unbound and fell to just below her shoulders. The natural curls would sway as she moved, giving her hair the impression that it was alive.

And now, perched on top of her head was a straw hat with a red ribbon encircling it.

Lily knew she looked like her mother more than her father, but she had his determination, his loyalty and his Will. That was all that mattered to her. With one last look at herself she went outside to find Crocus and Laboon, they would want to know that one of their guests was no longer with them.

* * *

><p>Crocus was still with Laboon when the sun rose the next morning. Lily had made herself comfortable on the rock cliff and was talking to Laboon who was waiting at the base of Reverse Mountain. She told the Island Whale that her father had left to join his nakama, and that he wouldn't be coming back, before regaling the whale with stories her uncle's had told her as she was growing up. The straw hat was tied around her neck, but her hair covered it easily as she didn't want to wear it on her head just yet.<p>

As midday came along Lily heard a sound coming down the mountain and turned to look at it. Laboon remained motionless, despite Lily warning him that he was going to be hit. The ship that was approaching them at high speeds suddenly shot a cannon ball at Laboon, not doing any damage, but it was at that moment that Lily realized who exactly was coming down the mountain.

The Straw-Hat Pirates had reached the Grand Line.

Her father had told her stories of each stage of their adventure so often that she knew most of them off by heart. Attacking Laboon was just one of them. Lily shook her head and decided to watch from a distance as her future father and his nakama got their first experience of life on the Grand Line. It was only when Laboon sunk from view that she returned to the lighthouse and spent several moments getting her father dressed for a proper send off, befitting of the Pirate King. When she was done he looked like he was just sleeping peacefully in his clothes, except for his slack expression and the lack of movement from his chest.

Loud voices alerted her to the return of Crocus and the Straw-Hat Pirates so she walked outside and waited by the door for Crocus to notice her. It took him several minutes but as soon as he saw her he realized what had happened. He crossed over to her, ignoring the pirates, and pulled her into a hug. Her breath caught in her throat as tears pricked her eyes again at the gesture of affection.

"How long ago?" he asked quietly.

"As the sun set yesterday," she whispered back. His grip tightened around her before leading her to the pirates who had watched the moment with curiosity.

"This is the daughter of a good friend of mine," Crocus explained softly. "He passed on while I was with Laboon so I was wondering if you could keep her company while I pay my respects."

"Sure," the young captain agreed. "We can eat while you're doing that."

Lily nodded at Crocus so as he left she was pulled to the outside table and introduced to the current members of the Straw-Hat Pirates. Captain Monkey D Luffy, Swordsman Roronoa Zoro, Navigator Nami, Sharpshooter Usopp, and Chef Sanji. It was strange for Lily to see her family looking so young and whole. Her dad had short hair, Uncle Zoro still had both his eyes, Aunt Nami had short hair, Uncle Usopp was a weed and Uncle Sanji had his hair covering his left instead of right eye. None of her other aunts and uncles were with them, and if they allowed her to join them then she couldn't wait to meet them.

When Crocus returned, Luffy had already gotten into a fight with Laboon and declared it a tie, eaten all of the fish that Sanji had cooked, and broken the Log Pose right after Lily had explained how to travel the Grand Line without a compass. He sat down beside the young girl and looked at her questioningly. She just shrugged and watched as the pirates bickered amongst themselves.

"I have a Log Pose that you can use," Lily ended up explaining to Nami when she had stopped yelling and looked like she was about to burst into tears. "If I can join your crew I would be happy to give it to you."

Crocus looked at her sharply then, but she just shrugged. Her Aunt Nami had taught her how pirates negotiate, and if she had something that they wanted then she would more than likely be able to join them. Though knowing how her father thought, even if she just asked him she would be able to join free of charge. Crocus shook his head sadly.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Nami said almost instantly. "Hey Luffy! Lily wants to our crew! Yes or no?"

"Lily's joining us? Alright?" Luffy said excitedly. Nami smirked, as did Lily. Crocus stood up from his place and went over to talk to Luffy anyway, explaining that her father wanted her protected and anything else that the Pirate King of the Future had wanted his past self to know. While he was doing that Lily had pulled out a Log Pose from her pocket and handed it over to the Navigator.

Shortly after that the Straw-Hat Pirates ended up with two more passengers, the mysterious agents Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. They agreed to set sail as soon as the ship was fixed, and while they were doing that Lily and Crocus got ready to send Lily's father to the ocean.

Old Luffy had told his daughter how his first ship, the _Going Merry,_ had had a burning send off, and admitted that when he died he would like his body to go the same way so that his soul would be free on the wind instead of in the ground or at the bottom of the ocean. As much as it pained Lily to do so, she helped Crocus drop the make shift boat into the water with the Pirate King lying on it, and once it was ready she pushed it off and set it on fire. She, Crocus, and in the distance the other inhabitants of the island, watched as the small burning boat drifted further and further out into the Grand Line, before the first consumed it all and there was nothing.

Lily turned to go inside the lighthouse but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the young pirate captain in silence, wanting to see what he would do. He squeezed her shoulder gently and whispered into the silence.

"Take as long as you need, we will leave when you are ready," he stated. "But we're now your nakama; we are here if you need us to be."

Lily nodded and continued walking inside. No one else followed her and so it was with a heavy heart that she grabbed everything that she and her father had brought with them to the past and placed it in a bag that she would sling across her back. Eternal Poses from various islands had managed to come with them, various mementos from the future Straw-Hat Pirates also managed to garner a place, some medical supplies and her journals also joined the other objects in the bag. Inside her boots were two daggers the Greatest Swordsman in the world had taught her to wield and attached to her waist was a pistol. Her bag was thrown across her shoulder so on her back from her right shoulder to her left hip sat her worldly belongings. With that done she went back outside to stand before Luffy.

"I'm ready," was all she said.

Luffy nodded and announced to everyone that they were leaving. Lily went up to Crocus to bid farewell, and he told her that none of them knew she was from the future, that would be up to her to tell them if she wanted to. All they knew was that her father had died and she was now alone in the world. She was the greatest treasure to a man Crocus admired. Lily nodded and gave him a farewell hug. She was ready to become once again a part of the Straw-Hat Pirate Crew.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next up in the Adventures of Monkey D Lily:<em>**

**_Chapter 2 - Whiskey Peak_**


	2. Whiskey Peak

The Adventures of Monkey D Lily

Summary: Luffy is the Pirate King, and has been for fifteen years. He and Boa Hancock had a daughter they named Lily, she was born on Raftel. When she was five her father was struck down with a poison that no one could cure. Chopper was killed in that battle. Over the next ten years Luffy's nakama was slowly killed until it was only him and Lily left. On Raftel he used the One Piece to send both him and his daughter to an alternate reality where she would be safe. They landed at the base of the Red Line, at the entrance to the Grand Line.

Crocus did his best to cure Luffy, but he refused all treatments. He just wanted his daughter to be safe so that he could join his nakama and family in the next world. Lily had been taught almost everything from the Straw-hat pirates and knew how to look after herself. She was fifteen. She became the youngest member of the up-and-coming Straw-hat Pirates when they sailed down Reverse Mountain.

Chapter 2: Whiskey Peak

* * *

><p>Lily sat in the Crow's Nest as the <em>Going Merry<em> arrived at Whiskey Peak. She personally had no intention of going ashore, and was willing to resort to hiding if it would help her get her way. The cheering from the local populace had sent up warning bells in her mind and that in turn had her unwilling to set foot on the island.

Unfortunately for her, Luffy had no intention of leaving anyone behind.

So it was with a heavy heart that she disembarked with the rest of the crew, almost gluing herself to Nami's side, and watched in silence as they were greeted by the Mayor of Whiskey Peak. To her it seemed that everyone besides Nami and Zoro were relaxed and eager to party, and had no idea of the danger they were in. She followed the group to what had to be the town hall, and disappeared into the shadows to escape notice.

For hours she watched in silence as one by one the Straw-Hat Pirates passed out until she was the only one awake. When it was finally silent she left the building and started to walk back to the ship. Her intention was to spend the night in the Crow's Nest and be ready to leave as soon as the others woke up.

"What's this? We missed one?"

Lily spun around to identify the voice and came face to face with the Mayor of Whiskey Peak, only now he looked nowhere near as friendly as he had been previously. She dropped into a fighting position, legs bent and standing side-on, arms ready to punch…just like her dad had taught her. This only caused the Mayor to laugh at her.

"Children should be sleeping at this hour, not wandering around looking for a fight," he said.

"I'm on my way to bed," Lily replied, straightening up. "You scared me. I thought I was alone."

"Why don't you sleep with your nakama?"

"I wanted to sleep on the ship," Lily gestured to the direction she had been going. "Goodnight sir."

She turned her back on him, something that she knew she shouldn't do, but all her senses were in overdrive so she was ready when he reached down to grab her. All he managed to grab was thin air as she dropped to the ground and rolled forward before standing out of his reach. Before he even noticed that he didn't have her she was running away from him.

"Catch her! She can be sold for a high price!"

The sound of running feet echoed through the previously silent town. Lily ducked through side streets and climbed ladders, all in the hope of avoiding those who were chasing her. Unfortunately for her she managed to get herself so twisted around that she ended up as far away from the ship as she could possibly get. She paused in the shadows, trying to figure out where she was, but as distracted as she was she was unable to detect the man behind her until she was in his grip and being dragged kicking and screaming back to where the Mayor was still waiting. The man holding her threw his hand across her face to muffle the sound, and in doing so cut off her ability to breathe. Desperate, Lily licked at his hand to get him to release her, something he did quickly when he felt her tongue swipe against his palm. In retaliation he hit her over the head and walked the rest of the way in silence, her body lying limp in his arms.

"What took you so long?" the Mayor asked.

"Brat's a fast runner," the man replied. Lily was lifted into the air so that her feet had no firm purchase to stand on. "I caught her but, had to drag her back here though. She better fetch a good price at the slave markets."

Lily glared around her, noticing that there were quite a number of people surrounding her. She focused her gaze on the Mayor and focused as much hate into her voice as she could.

"My dad will kick your butt."

"I doubt that," the Mayor laughed loudly. "No one can save you from where you're going."

"Wanna bet on that?"

Every face turned to look up to the roof, Lily included, and there for the world to see was Roronoa Zoro silhouetted from the full moon directly behind him. She smiled in relief.

"Everyone's had a tiring day, I'd appreciate it if you could keep it down," Zoro continued. "And I'd also appreciate it if you could let my young friend go. There are quite a few people who would be angry if you harmed her."

"Another one awake?" one person of the mass whispered. "How many did we miss?"

"But then again, what more could I expect from a group of bounty hunters?" Zoro muttered. "I think I even recognise you. Baroque Works."

There was a stunned silence from the group. That quickly turned to fear and concern though when they realized that he knew exactly who they were. Zoro continued talking, explaining everything he knew about the company and the fact that he was to be recruited at one time…he had declined. Through all this Lily was kept still and hanging off the ground. She was hesitant to move in case they remembered that she was there, but as soon as Zoro moved she swung her feet backwards as hard as she could, catching her captor between the legs and allowing her to drop to the ground. Seconds later she was in Zoro's arms and once again running away from the battle.

She could hear the bounty hunters calling out for them to return, and answering cries of their location. Lily wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck and when he stopped she swung around to his back so that he would have both arms free and she was out of the way.

"What were you doing out of the room?" Zoro asked quietly as he swept through a group of bounty hunters with ease.

"I wanted to go back to the ship," Lily replied just as quietly in his ear. "I don't like it here. They made me feel like we were in the middle of a marine base and they wanted to chuck us in the brig surrounded by Sea Stone and ankle deep in seawater."

"You've been in that position before?"

"Daddy and I were in Impel Down once," Lily muttered. "I've never seen Daddy that low before, not even when he died back at the lighthouse."

"Impel Down huh? That's no place for a kid."

"It is when you're the only child of the Pirate King, one who would do anything to get me out again."

Zoro stumbled in his stride but was unable to question her as more bounty hunters were suddenly in his face. Subtly Lily helped out by punching the ones who were creeping up behind them. It was a little known fact about Devil Fruit Eaters, but any children they had had a chance of inheriting their Devil Fruit ability, just like they had a chance of inheriting brown hair or blue eyes. Lily had inherited the ability of the Gum-Gum Fruit, and still retained her ability to swim. Pirate King Luffy had taught her as much as he could in using her abilities, but she was still experimenting on her own as well.

"Wait here for me," Zoro suddenly ordered and she jumped off his back. "You get hurt and Luffy'll kill me. After this is done you and I will need to have a talk."

"Sounds fair, but I don't want the others to know just yet."

Zoro nodded at her request before disappearing to attack more bounty hunters. She remained hiding in the shadows but once she felt it was clear she shimmied up to the roof and ran along until she could see what was going on. It appeared that Luffy had woken up and moved outside before passing out again as he was lying in the middle of an alleyway, snoring away as if he were in the softest bed in existence. Surrounding him were four people: the Mayor, Miss Wednesday, Mr 9 and a large muscular woman. Zoro was standing a fair distance away and from the look on his face he was annoyed at the situation. Lily lay down on the roof and watched the battle below her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Lily rolled over onto her back and stared up into the eyes of a tall man wearing dark sunglasses, despite the fact it was night, and a short woman holding an umbrella even though there was little chance of rain. She sat up slowly and perched on the edge of the roof, looking down briefly to see where the others were.

"Looks like the kid got lost!" the woman answered with an annoyingly high pitched laugh.

"Maybe we should make sure she gets home?" the man stated, sticking his finger up his nose seriously. Lily grimaced in disgust as he actually had something on his finger when he pulled it out.

"You'll make your nose bleed if you pick it," she said before she could help herself. "It's a really bad habit to get into."

The two people above her laughed. The man crouched down so that they were at the same height and adjusted his hand in her face so that it looked like he was going to flick the booger at her. Behind him the woman kept laughing, umbrella resting on her shoulder casually.

"Good thing that I don't care then," the man stated. With that he flicked the booger towards her and before she could scream she was flying backwards, the small bit of booger exploding in front of her. She could feel her body burning, and never before had she been grateful for being born with the powers of a rubber person. Her pain tolerance was incredibly high due to the rubber nature of her body, and while that explosion could have killed a normal person, all it did for her was knock her out and send her flying into the building across the road below.

When she opened her eyes again she could here Zoro, Nami and Luffy talking, or yelling in the case of Zoro and Nami, and laughter in the case of Luffy. Lily sat up and groaned, her head felt like it was on fire and she wished she had a mirror to see what she looked like. She moved her dad's straw hat from under her hair and placed it on top of her head, hiding it in shadow as she knew that there was damage done from the tender feel of it. Standing, she walked to the hole she had made and checked to see if the coast was clear. Closer to the hole she could make out the words of her three nakama, and realized that whatever topic that had had Luffy laughing had finished and they were now discussing her.

"What do you mean Zoro?" Nami was saying.

"I'm saying that Lily was wondering around before all this started," Zoro answered defensively. "I had her hide back there somewhere and told her to wait for me."

"Where is 'back there'?" Nami asked sternly.

"I can't remember!" the swordsman snapped. "Call out for her; she'll come when she's called."

"I've already called for her! When you and Luffy were trying to kill each other I was looking for her! I couldn't find her!"

Lily shook her head slowly before jumping down to land atop a crate that Luffy was sitting in front of. Everyone looked at her in shock, startled by her unexpected appearance.

"It wasn't safe where I was, so I moved," Lily explained quietly. "I didn't hear you calling Au-I mean, Nami. I heard Zoro's arguments so I followed those until I got here."

"Where'd you get that hat?" Luffy asked, seemingly unconcerned of her disappearance, and Lily would have believed it if it weren't for the fact that she knew Monkey D Luffy cared more about his nakama than his own life and would do anything to ensure their safety…even if it meant playing dumb.

"My dad gave it to me," she replied. Zoro looked at her curiously but Nami didn't seem to care and Luffy was nodding as if she'd just answered the last question he needed to work out a particularly difficult answer.

"Not that this isn't interesting or anything, but what happens now?"

Lily turned to look and finally spotted Miss Wednesday sitting just off to the side, but her mannerisms were already incredibly different to what they were before. Mr 9 was nowhere in sight, and neither was the Mayor or the large woman. The two who had attacked her were also missing.

"Well, since were already marked for dead because of you," Nami began a touch cruelly. "I say we run and hope they don't catch us."

"I have to get back to Alabasta!" Miss Wednesday cried. "Please take me there! I can arrange a reward once everything has settled down! I know my father will agree with whatever I promise!"

At that moment Lily realized who she was looking at. Princess Vivi of Alabasta, future Queen, and an honorary member of the Straw-hat Pirates. When she was younger Lily had visited Alabasta in secret with her dad and they had spent a whole day with Queen Vivi. The other Straw-hat's had spent a few days in the cities, blending in, gambling, stocking up on food, and trying to avoid the attention of the marines. It had lasted two and a half days before they were recognised and the entire might of the World Government came down upon them. Another day in the life of a Straw-hat Pirate.

Lily had fond memories of Vivi, but when she was acting as Miss Wednesday she was completely different. Remembering stories from her past nakama, she realized that this was the start of the adventure to take down a Warlord of the Sea, Crocodile.

While she was reminiscing, Luffy had agreed to take Vivi on as a passenger on the _Going Merry_ and Nami had burst into fake tears of depression. Lily smiled at the sight but that smile soon disappeared as the Mayor appeared dressed in a large version of what Vivi was wearing. Without meaning to she shrieked and hid herself behind Luffy, her hands grasping the red material of his shirt tightly. Luffy, who was about to make an inappropriate comment about the man's choice of clothes, went still and glared at the man.

"What did you do to my nakama?" he asked coldly. The two pirates, one princess and one former Mayor froze and stared at Luffy in shock. Zoro noticed Lily hiding and nodded in understanding and loosened his swords at his hip, while Nami angrily asked her captain what he was talking about.

"What did you do to Lily?" Luffy corrected himself, still glaring at the Mayor. The man looked slightly guilty and shuffled his feet uneasily.

"My duty was to protect the Princess Vivi," he explained. "I had to play a part. They would have suspected I was a mole if I had have done anything different."

"Would you have sold her to the slavers?" Zoro asked. At this Nami's eyes widened in shock and she stared at the former Mayor, awaiting his answer.

"She wouldn't have been alone," the man replied. "All of you would have been with her, except you Straw-hat, you would have been given to the marines for your bounty."

"Can I go back to the ship?" Lily asked in Luffy's ear so that no one else could hear her. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Go straight there," Luffy replied with a nod, his voice soft. "Call if you need help otherwise we'll be just behind you after we finish up here."

Lily thanked him and as quiet as she could she slipped away into the shadows and ran all the way to the ship. Once she got there she went to the girl's cabin and took a look at her appearance in the mirror. She was glad that the others hadn't noticed her condition, as she was sure that murder would have come on the scene if they had. Her entire face was red and stretching outwards from between her eyes were red scratches, as if shrapnel had come into contact with her skin. When she turned to look at her back she spotted more scars from where she had hit the wall and she knew that the bruises would be spectacular. She grabbed her bag and used some of the medicine that she had stored there to tend to her injuries before anyone returned.

That done she retreated to the Crow's Nest to await her new nakama.

From her quiet solitude she was interrupted by a loud explosion and her heart stopped. She gripped the wooden railing of the Crow's Nest tightly in one hand, and in the other she held her hat on her head. The smell of fire and smoke rushed over her skin and the wind lifted her hair harshly. She ducked down hidden, waiting for the sound of Luffy and the others.

She didn't have to wait long as they soon crowded onto the ship. Vivi was complaining about a duck she wouldn't leave without, Zoro was talking with said duck, Luffy was dragging Sanji and Usopp, Nami was arguing with Vivi and unnoticed by all but Lily was the cigar smoking turtle that pulled up next to the ship. She decided to remain hidden until they tried looking for her, and hugged her hat to her chest. She hated being uncertain and while she had had adventures with her dad, she was always with him, she had never been alone like she was at that moment. Not for the last time she wished that he was still alive and sitting next to her, telling her that everything would work out.

"Lily! You here?"

At the sound of her name Lily looked over the side of the Crow's Nest and waved to alert the others where she was. Luffy waved back relieved and then they were off at full speed. Lily remained where she was though, she didn't want to go down just yet. Instead she watched as the Straw-hat Pirates started to move around, and spotted a woman in a white cow-girl outfit climb aboard and settle just above where the pirates were scurrying around.

"Aunty Robin," Lily breathed in shock. She knew that her Nico Robin hadn't been friends with the Straw-hats at the beginning, but that had changed and the woman had loved being a pirate with them. She told the best stories, the most accurate of the adventures her dad had been a part of. Lily vaulted over the side of the Crow's Nest and rapidly climbed down so that she was standing just above everyone. Nico Robin looked directly at her and smiled, but it wasn't a smile Lily was familiar with. It was distant, like the woman was unused to smiling and didn't know what to do. Lily smiled back at her after a brief hesitation and was about to speak but Robin placed her finger in front of her mouth in a gesture to be silent. Curious, Lily nodded and watched as Nami started to talk and without anyone realizing Robin answered.

Sanji and Zoro were sent flying, Nami and Usopp screamed, Luffy had his hat stolen and Vivi gasped out her name. Except it wasn't Nico Robin that she said, it was Miss All Sunday. Lily frowned at that. No one had told her that she was an agent of Baroque Works. She adjusted her grip on the main mast, holding her hat with her free hand, and leant out so that she was at a 45˚ angle from the mast. What happened next was so sudden that all Lily could do was let out a short scream as her hands and feet were pushed away from their perch and she dropped the rest of the way to the deck.

Nami was by her side instantly, helping her up and Lily managed to keep her hat covering her face so that the others couldn't see her injuries very well. They'd notice soon but she wanted to hold it off for as long as possible. The others were yelling again, but Robin remained calm by informing them that she didn't think they'd live past their next destination, which was why she wasn't attacking them. It was her parting comment though that had all the Straw-hats tense.

"Keep that girl close to you, from what I've seen there will be quite a few people interested in her. After all, not just anyone can survive an explosion at point-blank range with nothing but a few scars to show for it."

Robin left after that, but her comment had caused Nami to lift the straw hat from Lily's head and under the light of the moon everyone could see how scarred her face really was. Luffy was in front of her in a second, his hand gently reaching out to touch the scars. Lily averted her eyes, staring at the deck, and ignoring the others around her.

"You didn't hear me calling, because you had just been attacked," Nami whispered. "Why didn't you say something?"

"There were more important things to worry about," Lily whispered back. "I've had worse than this."

"It was that Snot Guy, wasn't it?" Zoro asked. "His snot explodes upon contact."

Lily nodded and reached up to pull her hat down across her face again. She wished they would stop staring at her. Luffy stopped her from retreating and wrapped his arm around her waist. Before anyone could react he had jumped out of everyone's reach and landed on the figurehead of the _Going Merry_. No one followed him, but Lily could hear the conversations starting up. Sanji was furious and declared he was going to the kitchen, Nami went to the girls cabin to work on her maps, Usopp left to work on his supply of ammo, especially if their next destination, Little Garden, was going to be as dangerous as Robin had warned, Zoro wanted to work on his weights and finally Vivi was left alone. She decided to follow Nami and explain in more detail what she knew about Miss All Sunday, Baroque Works, and the situation in Alabasta.

"You came from the future, didn't you?" Luffy asked as the voices faded away into silence.

"Yeah," Lily replied. She was sitting on Luffy's lap and he was holding her there. It felt familiar to be at the very front of the ship with her dad, even if it wasn't really _her_ dad.

"I was your dad, right?" Luffy asked again.

"Yeah," Lily sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, as much as she could with Luffy's arms around her.

"I never thought I'd have a kid," Luffy continued. "All I wanted was to be the King of the Pirates. I never considered a family."

"Your nakama is your family," Lily murmured. "Everyone, Grandpa Garp included, cared for you and you proved on several occasions that you were willing to die for them. My dad and I, we were the last ones left. There was an explosion on an island, but I won't tell you where, and we only survived because we were the furthest underground. Dad was really sad, but he was dying and he needed me to be safe. So we hid and as he was going to return to the others, the land beneath us shook and the caves collapsed. We were trapped and were about to die, but dad wasn't sad about that. He had wanted me to live, to live my dream, and when it was the end we were transported to the lighthouse. Dad explained everything to Crocus, because they knew each other in our time, you see? Crocus promised that I would be safe. Dad died the day before you appeared. He would have had a great laugh to see all of you looking so young and different. You especially, death hasn't touched you yet."

"I was the last one?" Luffy whispered after a long moment's silence. "What about Ace?"

"Uncle Ace? I was told stories about him," Lily smiled up at the stars. "I never met him but. He died before I was born. According to everyone, that was what caused my dad to change. He wasn't the same after that."

"Ace died?" Luffy pulled the girl on his lap tighter against his chest. "Nobody can beat Ace."

"I decided on my dream, after coming here," Lily stated. "I'm not going to let the future as I know I come to pass, too many good people died, because of the World Government. I'm going to change history."

"Be careful, Flower Girl," Luffy ordered. "I've never cared for the future, I believe that it is what we make it. It can't be foretold."

"It's already slightly different now that I'm here," Lily reassured him. "The future as I know it will not come to pass here. That is already assured."

"Very well."

They said nothing else after that. Lily soaked up all the warmth that Luffy offered, and even though he wasn't the father that she remembered, he still emitted an aura of security that she craved. For as long as she could she would treasure what she had because that would go straight to hell as soon as they made it to Little Garden.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next up in the Adventures of Monkey D Lily:<em>**

**_Chapter 3: Little Garden_**


	3. Little Garden

The Adventures of Monkey D Lily

Summary: Luffy is the Pirate King, and has been for fifteen years. He and Boa Hancock had a daughter they named Lily, she was born on Raftel. When she was five her father was struck down with a poison that no one could cure. Chopper was killed in that battle. Over the next ten years Luffy's nakama was slowly killed until it was only him and Lily left. On Raftel he used the One Piece to send both him and his daughter to an alternate reality where she would be safe. They landed at the base of the Red Line, at the entrance to the Grand Line.

Crocus did his best to cure Luffy, but he refused all treatments. He just wanted his daughter to be safe so that he could join his nakama and family in the next world. Lily had been taught almost everything from the Straw-hat pirates and knew how to look after herself. She was fifteen. She became the youngest member of the up-and-coming Straw-hat Pirates when they sailed down Reverse Mountain.

Chapter 3: Little Garden

* * *

><p>Lily was once again in the Crow's Nest, but this time she was with Zoro instead of being alone. She had just finished telling him everything she had confirmed for Luffy, but also a bit extra about how she missed her family. She admitted to feeling lost, and at night or when she was alone she would think of her father and how he had left her, unintentionally, but he had still left her alone. The only thing she had from him was his straw hat but she wanted him, not an old hat.<p>

Zoro listened to her patiently as he had also experienced a loss when he was younger. It was slightly different but all he had of Kuina was one sword and a vow. He understood how Lily felt and promised her that he would always be there if she needed someone to rant to who wasn't her captain and who understood. Lily appreciated it and asked if he would stay with her in the Crow's Nest for a while, just until Sanji called them down for lunch.

"It won't be me he's calling," Zoro told her. "It'll be you. He has a soft spot for women."

"I know," Lily told him. "Uncle Sanji has always protected women. But he seems a bit extreme now. He was a lot calmer in the future."

"Imagine that," was all Zoro would mutter before they fell into a companionable silence. The swordsman studied the fifteen year old before him curiously. Even knowing she was Luffy's future daughter, he couldn't pick out many similarities. She obviously took after her mother, whoever she was, but there was a bit of Luffy in her. The few times she had smiled, that was definitely Luffy. But her appetite, her posture and her understanding of the world…that was not his happy-go-lucky captain. Then again, if Luffy had been able to figure out who she was simply from watching her over the past three days, then maybe her perception of the world was more like her father than first assumptions.

She hadn't told him what had happened to them, but he knew that it had created a gaping hole in her heart and she was struggling to hide it and present a strong façade. Zoro was determined not to let that mask dictate how she acted, she needed time to heal, not time to hide.

"Lily-flower, lunch is ready my dear!" Sanji's voice echoed up to the Crow's Nest and Zoro snorted at being proven correct. Lily called down that she'd be there soon before turning back to Zoro. He shooed her away with his hand before leaping over the side so that he landed on the main deck. Lily laughed at him and the two of them entered the galley together. Lily then walked over to where Luffy was, where most people avoided as the closest plates were usually the first ones to be stolen from, and sat down comfortably. Luffy smiled at her as he shoveled food into his mouth, something that Lily was able to ignore fairly well. The plate Sanji gave her was ignored by Luffy as he had noticed how small her appetite was and was determined not to take her food as she needed it.

Once lunch was over the crew retreated outside to lounge on the deck. Luffy announced that he wanted it to snow, which in turn led to a conversation about the unpredictability of the Grand Line, particularly the first part of the journey. Vivi was full of helpful knowledge and Lily sat next to her on the railing, soaking all the knowledge the princess was giving them. She glanced down at the boys on the main deck below and smiled as she saw Luffy's face go black as if the explanation had gone straight over his head. Lily knew better, the young captain had understood everything but wanted to present the impression that he was a simple guy with simple pleasures. That had changed after Uncle Ace had died, but now the pirate captain needed his nakama to see him as a relaxed guy, not one who was serious all the time. He made the atmosphere on the ship lighter without even trying when he was relaxed.

"Who wants to go fishing?" Luffy asked as soon as Vivi finished talking. Around of agreement from the boys answered his question, but that was put aside when Sanji brought out drinks for them all to the sample. Nami brought over a glass each for Lily and Vivi, and the three of them watched as the boys encouraged Karoo the duck to drink as much as possible before giving himself brain freeze. Next to Lily, Vivi started to get angry at the easy going attitude below them. Nami explained the boys' behavior to her, but Lily wanted to go down there and play as well. A splash off to the right caught her attention and she smiled at the dolphin that had decided to grace them with its presence.

"Hey a dolphin," Sanji remarked calmly. "A pirate's best friend."

That sentiment changed fairly abruptly though when the dolphin once again leapt out of the water and its size became apparent as it leapt clean over the _Going Merry_ without any effort at all. Luffy commented on its size with a broad grin on his face, one that Lily echoed, before he ordered all of them to get moving in preparation for the wave created by the dolphin. Vivi watched in amazement as the pirates who had been mucking around were suddenly active and working together to keep the ship safe. Lily remained perched on the railing, cold drink in hand, and laughed as the ship started to surf with the large waves. Her happy laughter had Zoro and Luffy looking at her with knowing smirks, Luffy knowing that this is what she was used to, and Zoro seeing her smile after everything she had gone through.

Once the commotion had died down and Nami corrected the path they were on, the Straw-hat Pirates once again settled down to wait for their arrival. Lily retreated to the Crow's Nest again and after a relaxing hour of nothing she was able to call down to her nakama that the island Little Garden was in sight. Nami confirmed her sighting so Lily shimmied down the main mast to stand with everyone else. A dense mist hung over the island, and once they got closer Lily found that she had to crane her neck back all the way just so she could see the top of the trees. Usopp started to get nervous and requested skipping the island and going straight onto the next one.

Nami and Sanji rebutted that argument firmly, Zoro found a small inlet that would let them go further into the island, and Luffy wondered about BBQ restaurants being on the island. Lily laughed and swung her legs over the outside railing so that she could stare in wonder at what was before her. She had never been to Little Garden before, and her Aunt Nami had informed her that it took a whole year for the Log Pose to set for the next island. She hadn't explained how they got off the island, but Lily wasn't worried. Something would ensure that they got away and to Alabasta safely.

A bird suddenly screeched far above them, causing quite a few of the pirates to cover their ears in reflex. Sanji tried to reassure Nami that there was nothing to worry about, but with his back turned he was unable to see the giant bird swooping down with the intention of grabbing him. Nami and Usopp did however, and it was only their facial expressions that gave Sanji the warning he needed to duck before becoming bird food. The only thought that passed through Luffy's mind was if the bird was tasty or not.

"Possibly, but I doubt that bird would agree to let you have a taste," Lily informed him. "I don't think it likes us much."

"You don't say?" Usopp stated fearfully. "I would never have guessed."

Lily smiled at him innocently before the sound of an explosion rippled past them. Usopp screamed that they were all going to die, after stating that the sound was a volcano erupting, and Nami's eyes had gone wide with fear. Lily stood up on the railing in excitement and pointed out a tiger on the shore. Its length stretched for half the ship, but before it could attack the tiger keeled over dead, blood dripping from its jaws. Nami asked Luffy what had happened, probably out of habit as the straw hat wearing pirate was the captain.

Without even waiting for an answer she continued on by stating that they would not be leaving the ship and would wait until the Log Pose reset so that they could leave as soon as possible. Usopp of course agreed immediately, as did Sanji as Nami was the one who suggested it, but Luffy and Zoro made no comment. Zoro dropped the anchor further up river, but while everyone was getting prepared to wait on the ship, Luffy was quietly giggling to himself. He ordered Sanji to make lunch: lots of meat and no veggies, because he was going to need all of his energy.

"Energy for what? You are not going out there!" Nami told him firmly.

"Oh you know," Luffy started swinging his arms merrily. "Fun stuff. You wanna come along?"

Nami started to cry fake tears as she realised the uselessness of what she was doing. Lily raised her hand instantly however, and waved it around excitedly.

"Oh, me! Pick me! I want to come!" she told him. "Can I come please?"

"I would like to come too," Vivi admitted. "Will that be alright?"

"Sure, sounds great! The more the merrier right?"

"Right!" Lily agreed as she jumped off the railing to stand between Luffy and Vivi. Sanji promised that he'd make some lunch for all of them before disappearing into the kitchen. Nami and Usopp were both protesting at the number of people leaving the ship but there was nothing that they could do about it. Vivi wanted to do something to keep her mind busy and now worry about her troubles, Lily wanted to stretch her legs and Luffy, well, Luffy wanted to explore.

Half an hour later Sanji had three bags of food for Luffy and the two girls and a special drink for Karoo who would be traveling with Vivi. As soon as they were set Luffy and Lily jumped off the side of the ship to start running. Vivi and Karoo came behind them and the large duck found that he had to work to keep up with the two running pirates. Luffy and Lily decided to have a race, leaping over fallen logs, swinging from the low branches, all the while trying to stay in front of the other. Vivi and Karoo ran behind them, marveling at the speed of the two.

Luffy stopped by a lake without informing anyone; letting Karoo run passed him and Lily to continue on. Once she realised that Luffy was no longer running she slowed down and ran up a tree to flip backwards and stop. She turned a jogged back to where Luffy and Vivi were in time to hear Luffy name an animal "Shell-Squid-Fish". She laughed at him, missing Vivi's comment but falling silent when the ground started to shake underneath them. She looked up in curiosity and gasped aloud in shock.

"A dinosaur!" Vivi screamed in horror.

"Awesome!" Luffy replied. Vivi went on to explain how it was possible for dinosaurs to exist, but she was talking to herself as Luffy seemed to be contemplating something that would get him in trouble. With a grin and a laugh he stretched his arms out so that he would go flying and land on the neck of the long-necked dinosaur. Lily grinned excitedly. She wanted to try that too.

"Captain! Let me come too! Don't hog all the fun for yourself!" she cried out to him. She ignored Vivi's protests but cheered when Luffy reached back and grabbed her outstretched hand. She could have used her own powers, but she wanted to keep that secret for a little longer. Lily let out a cheer as she went flying through the air to land on the nose of the dinosaur.

"Wow," she breathed. "Hey captain! This view is amazing!"

"I know!" Luffy replied. "Hey! There's another one! It's bigger!"

Luffy tried to direct the way the dinosaur was facing and only ended up in making it angry. A dozen more dinosaurs appeared with the intent to eat them. With a grin Luffy and Lily started what could only be considered as an aerial ballet, leaping from dinosaur to dinosaur to avoid being eaten. Their laughed echoed down to Vivi who could only watch in horror as one dinosaur finally managed to swallow Luffy whole. Lily noticed but as she was too busy avoiding hungry mouths she couldn't do much. Vivi's scream distracted her and she turned to see a giant cut off the neck of the dinosaur that had eaten her captain. He fell out into the giant's hand and before her ride could disappear she leapt so that she was standing beside Luffy on the giant's hand.

"Whoa! You're huge! Are you human?" Luffy asked as he stared up at the long-bearded giant whose hand he was standing on.

"Human, what a joke!" the giant exclaimed with a laugh. "The greatest giant in all of Elbaf. I am Dorry."

Lily started to laugh as well; the giant's laugh was funny. Luffy, with his usual carefree demeanor, introduced himself as a pirate, Lily as his nakama and then pointed down to Vivi who was trying to get Karoo to wake up from where he had passed out so they could run. Vivi mumbled something about how Luffy never shut up, but Lily decided that it didn't matter and greeted the giant happily enough. Her Uncle Usopp had spoken in high regard of the giants Dorry and Broggy who were locked in an eternal duel to decide who has their god's favor.

Dorry invited all of them to his home for lunch, something Luffy agreed to with much enthusiasm. Lily cheered as well and called down to Vivi in an attempt to reassure her. She didn't think it worked but Vivi followed them willingly enough.

Dorry cooked up the dinosaur he had slayed when rescuing Luffy and Luffy shared his portion of Sanji's lunch with the giant. They got into a lively conversation about food, becoming really fast friends, while Lily sat with Vivi and ate her own lunch contently. It was interesting to meet one of her uncle's heroes in the flesh, and she wished she could have had the chance to meet them back in her time. She wondered how the others were doing on the ship, and if they should go back to invite them onto the island. Despite the dangers she had seen, it really was a fun and safe place.

Luffy ended up turning the conversation from food to home, and Lily was told once again about Elbaf, its rules and how Dorry had been locked in a great battle with another giant for the past century. Luffy didn't think it was fair but Lily stared in wonder. After Vivi commented on the point of fighting Dorry admitted to not knowing what had started the duel in the first place.

The center volcano then erupted and Dorry stood with the intention to go off and fight. Lily noticed the glint in his eyes and thought it looked remarkably like her dad when he was about to do something important. She stepped back and didn't interfere like Vivi wanted to. She knew the importance of an honor duel. As the two giants clashed a shockwave rippled outwards and brushed passed them. Luffy collapsed to the ground and Vivi asked him what was wrong.

"This fight it's just, wow," Luffy breathed. Lily agreed and sat down so that she could watch as well. After a moment Vivi copied them and in silence they watched as the two giants ran at each other again and again until they declared that battle a draw.

"That was so cool," Lily declared. As Dorry started to walk back towards them. "Do you think that's what every battle looks like?"

"Definitely," Luffy answered. "Can you imagine? 73,456 battles." Dorry was juggling something in one of his large hands and despite the distance between them it looked like the alcohol barrels that they had on the _Going Merry_. Either that meant that the others were with Broggy, or that Broggy had stolen it from the ship. Lily thought it more likely to be the former as there was no way that the others would simply let the giant take Sanji's cooking alcohol. Once Dorry sat down again Luffy started to talk with him about how the duel was the coolest thing he had ever witnessed.

Dorry informed them that Usopp and Nami were over with Broggy, but that left Lily wondering where Sanji and Zoro were. It didn't really matter, but she would have liked to know whereabouts her nakama were on the island. The giant thanked them for the alcohol; since it came from their ship it was obvious for the giant to thank them as well. Vivi asked Dorry about the Log Pose, wanting to confirm that it took a whole year for it to set. Once it was confirmed Dorry pointed out all the human skulls that were lying around, pirates and travelers who hadn't been able to wait the whole year. Vivi started to stress about her country and while Luffy remarked at how bored he would be. Dorry gave them a few ideas but Luffy dismissed them all. They ended up laughing together hysterically. Vivi was furious at them so Lily pulled Karoo away slightly so they could laugh without the blue haired princess scowling at them.

Still laughing, Dorry lifted the three barrels of alcohol and swallowed them, only for them to explode. Lily screamed in horror, but Luffy and Vivi were silent in their own. Dorry collapsed backwards, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as smoke rose from his mouth. The barrels had exploded in his stomach, and Lily knew there would be some internal bleeding, how bad she didn't know, but bad enough that she knew the giant shouldn't move for a while. Luffy called out to him in confusion and concern before jumping on Dorry's beard to see him better. Vivi tried to come up with a solution as to why their barrels of alcohol had exploded by stating that the other giant must have booby-trapped them. Luffy didn't like that and tried to argue it, but it seemed that his argument, while clearing the other giant, had turned Dorry's suspicions on them.

Lily pulled Vivi away so that Luffy could fight the giant without them distracting them. Luffy passed his hat to Vivi to hold before Lily could drag the princess away. Vivi tried to be diplomatic, but it had no effect and only caused Dorry to become angrier. Lily closed her eyes as Luffy fought, knowing that even as young as he was he was still strong. And he was made of rubber.

Only when Dorry collapsed from pain and exhaustion did Lily open her eyes. Vivi ran off to see if Luffy was alright but Lily walked over to where Dorry's face had landed. His eyes were half open but Lily knew he was conscious.

"Are you alright Dorry?" she asked placing her hand on his face.

"I've been better," Dorry rumbled.

"What happens if the volcano blows again?" she asked.

"Then I will go and fight."

"But you'll die."

"I am Dorry, I will fight for Elbaf's Pride, and I will die as a warrior. This I have accepted."

Lily closed her eyes in emotional pain. At the sound of the volcano she opened her eyes and stared into Dorry's. She saw acceptance, regret and determination. When she saw that she stepped back to let him know that she wouldn't stand in his way. Luffy, however, wouldn't accept that. He kept claiming that since someone had interfered it wouldn't be fair. To prevent him from interfering like he knew that he would, Dorry lifted the white holey mountain and dropped it onto Luffy's rubber body to prevent him from moving anywhere. With that done he turned and left to fight. Lily started to cry even as Vivi tried to be diplomatic about the whole situation.

"Diplomacy doesn't always work Vivi," Lily told the princess. "Sometimes fighting really is the only solution."

"I will not accept that!" Vivi declared. "There has to be another way!"

"Let me out of here!" Luffy cried. "Discuss this later and help me out!"

"Alright, let's try digging," Lily suggested as she moved closer to Luffy. "This may take some time."

She picked up a fist sized rock and started to smash it into the ground to make the earth loose to dig aside. Luffy tried to help by smashing his fists onto the white rock pinning him to the ground. Not that it helped much. Vivi stared at the two of them in contemplation before noticing something that the other two hadn't.

"Hey guys? Karoo's missing!"

Lily didn't want to stop digging, but if there was someone else on the island it wasn't safe for any of them to be on their own. She turned with the intention to help Vivi search, but before she could a human shaped blur came hurtling out of the forest, smashed into a rock, before running over to Luffy and explaining hysterically:

"A dinosaur ate Nami!"

"What? No way!" Luffy replied. Lily stared at Usopp with a cocked eyebrow. She didn't believe that, but it did reinforce her idea that no one should be on their own on this island. Usopp started to explain what happened and the more he spoke the less likely Lily imagined that a dinosaur had eaten the Straw-hat Navigator. Luffy started to smash his hands onto the ground and then Vivi was the voice of reason, explaining that it was more probable to be Baroque Works who had taken her. Lily thought that Baroque Works was also responsible for the explosive alcohol. Looking down at Luffy she noticed that he had figured it out too. She asked what they were going to do.

No one answered her. All their eyes were focused on the sudden scream from Dorry and the spray of blood that reached high above the trees. Lily choked on her tears, her hand covering her mouth. Luffy started to smash his head to the ground, scaring his companions even more, but he stopped when Lily held onto his head as he didn't want to hurt her.

"Please don't do that," she whispered. "It won't help in the long run."

"When I find who did this I'll kill them," Luffy declared quietly. Lily nodded and released his head. Usopp declared that since Luffy was out of commission he would go out and fight in his stead. Vivi offered to go with him, something he jumped at, but before either of them could move two figures came out of the trees and between them was Karoo looking beat up. Lily recognised the two from Whiskey Peak, the man who had exploding snot.

"You're not going anywhere," the man announced.

"You guys again?" Luffy cried angrily. Vivi gasped in horror at the sight of Karoo. The man thrust the duck forward and let him collapse to the ground.

"You can have him back," he said. "We don't need him."

Usopp asked the obvious question, being the only one present that was unconscious during the last tangle with Baroque Works, of who the two before them were.

"The bullies from that last island!" Luffy told him. "Didn't catch their names."

"Why did you do this to Karoo?" Vivi asked in distress.

"We have nothing against your dumb ugly bird," the man stated. "But, we needed to get our hands on that little straw hat friend of yours you see? We were planning to lure you both out by having this bird squawk pitifully, but the idiot refused to cooperate. But then we realised that little straw hat was already neatly trapped here just waiting for us. In which case, we didn't need that thing anymore."

Vivi held Karoo's head gently. Usopp stood bravely in front of Luffy and Lily, but Lily was crouched down still, her hand on Luffy's shoulder. She had no idea what to do. Vivi threatened them for hurting Karoo, the first sign of honest violence that Lily had seen from her. Usopp asked them about the bomb in the alcohol, which they admitted to having done before asked who he was. Luffy struggled more against the rock behind him, threatening death and dismemberment as he did so. Vivi pulled out her weapons from her chest, her Peacock Slashers, and charged at the two Baroque Works agents. Usopp joined her with no hesitation on his part, pulling out his slingshot as he did so.

They were defeated quickly.

Usopp was the target of both the man's snot and the woman who could apparently alter her weight at will. While Usopp's eyes were clouded by the smoke, the woman descended from above him and crushed him into the ground. Vivi was tripped by the Snot Guy, whose foot exploded when Vivi tripped on it, and he caught her around the neck, ordering her to calm down. They weren't going to kill her they just wanted to abduct her.

Lily stood up slowly, ignoring Luffy telling her to run. The Snot Guy turned to her with surprise, and remarked that he thought he'd killed her before. The woman stood up off of Usopp and walked over so that the two of them were side-by-side. The Snot Guy handed Vivi over to the woman while he casually walked closer to where Luffy and Lily were.

"I think I'll take you with us my dear," the Snot Guy declared. "Once I've taken care of Straw-hat here, I'm sure our boss would love to meet you."

"Stay away from her!" Luffy ordered.

"Let's see what you're capable of handling."

"Try whatever tricks you want, I'm still going to kick your arse!" Luffy spat on the Snot Guy's shoe, and Lily mentally groaned at the juvenile act. The Snot Guy looked down at his shoe in disgust before turning to look at Lily. He ran his hidden eyes up and down her body, a cruel smile on his face.

"You survived once, maybe you'll survive again?"

He punched her in the face. The second his skin connected with her own a huge explosion sent her backwards into the rock pinning Luffy to the ground. She didn't pass out this time, but she certainly was dazed. Pushing herself to her feet she swung her arm forward as fast as she could and broke the Snot Guy's nose. It was unexpected, and his cry of pain caused the woman holding Vivi to gasp.

"Get out of here Lily!" Luffy ordered. "Don't let him catch you!"

The Snot Guy stood up from where he had sunk to the ground and swung his foot as hard as he could. It connected with Luffy's face and the resounding explosion sent Lily flying to the side. As she tried to stand the Snot Guy let loose a few dozen more kicks on Luffy's face. When the smoke cleared Luffy was lying still and covered in dust from the explosions. She gasped in horror at seeing him so defeated looking. Her expression became determined though when the Snot Guy turned his attention back to her. Blood dripped down his face from his broken nose and made his appearance that much more deadly.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," he warned her. Lily gulped but when it came time for her to fight she froze. She had never had a proper fight without her father standing by her side to offer her assistance if she needed it. Others would deny it, but Lily had been very spoiled when she was growing up, never on her own and always able to rely on someone. But now she was alone, with no one to help her, and she was scared. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. All she could do was raise her arms as the Snot Guy started to punch her, explosive blasts raining down all parts of her body. She fought back as much as she could, but she couldn't do it.

She dropped to the ground defeated.

The Snot Guy grabbed one of her legs and started to drag her across the ground. Her ordered the woman, who he called Miss Valentine, to follow him. She called him Mr 5, and while she walked away Vivi screamed out for Luffy, Usopp and Karoo. Lily merely closed her eyes and passed out.

* * *

><p>Lily opened her eyes after being struck in the face by an exploding hand. Her ears were ringing from the blast but still she could make out familiar voices calling her name. There was one voice she couldn't hear and she felt tears form in her eyes as she whispered one word sadly.<p>

"Daddy."

Laughter echoed in her ears, drowning out the cries of her name. She cast her green eyes around and once her eyesight focused she recognised Mr 5's face mere centimeters from her own. With a groan she forced herself to pay attention and noticed that she was hanging in the air, Mr 5's hand holding her by her shoulder, and attached to what looked like a birthday cake were Zoro, Nami and Vivi.

"Not even your dear old daddy can save you now little girl," Mr 5 told her. "There's no point calling for him."

Zoro, Nami and Vivi knew who she was calling out to, and were saddened as that man had died back at the Red Line. She was calling for a ghost.

"Leave her alone Snot Guy!" Zoro demanded. "She's just a helpless child!"

"She broke my nose!" Mr 5 screamed at him. "I'm going to make her pay!"

"Hey! Giant! Can you still move?" Zoro asked, turning his attention to the giant on the ground Lily had just noticed. When the giant responded positively, Zoro beamed. "Great, so can I. What do you say we beat the crap out of these guys?"

"You're on Swordsman," Broggy replied. "Let's do this."

"They can't be serious," Miss Valentine declared.

"These guys are insane," a weird guy with a burning 3 hairstyle added. Lily deduced that his name was Mr 3 and an operative of Baroque Works. Lily watched as Zoro pulled out his swords with the intention of cutting off his legs. She watched with horror, but also a bit of awe. This man had saved her life on countless occasions in her time, and once he set his mind to do something, rarely did he fail.

Zoro stared down at the four Baroque Work agents and Luffy's future daughter. Never before had he felt such fear for a single person than when Mr 5 had brought them together and she was lying unconscious on the ground. The wake-up call she had gotten had set his teeth on edge, as well as her whispered plea for her protector to return and save her. He would do his best to protect her with his life where her father couldn't. He raised his swords above his head and brought them down without any hint of fear.

Before he could complete the deed though, his captain, Usopp and the duck flew through the air, passed the enemies, and back away from the battle field. All that could be heard from Monkey D Luffy was:

"When I get back I'm going to kick your arse!"

They had just been saved.

Mr 5 stiffened in shock and disbelief as he stared at the trio he thought he had already killed. His grip on Lily's shoulder tightened and after a brief glance at her semi-conscious state dropped her on the ground and stepped over her. Lily groaned at the rough treatment but managed to turn her head to see what Zoro and the others were doing on the birthday cake. Zoro had a really cool pose where his sword was held up high with his right hand and his left was placed on his hip. Vivi and Nami were arguing with him, Vivi wanting him to take their situation a bit more seriously and Nami wanting him to do something about the blood that had pooled around his imprisoned legs where he had tried to cut them off. Lily smiled at the sight, her Uncle Zoro and Aunt Nami had often bickered together as well, and it was calming to see that they still had the same routine in the past.

Mr 5 and Miss Valentine offered to get rid of Luffy, Usopp and Karoo, to which Mr 3 replied that they couldn't be trusted to do the job after failing it the first time. The two offended agents bristled at the dismissive tone as Mr 3 declared that he would be taking care of Luffy and they would be able to go after to other two if they wanted to. Usopp and Karoo darted away as expected, distracting Luffy just enough so that Mr 3 could use his devil fruit powers of wax and imprison Luffy's feet in a heavy wax cylinder.

Luffy swung himself up around Broggy's helmet with the intention of breaking the pillar behind Zoro, Nami and Vivi, something they had ordered him to do earlier. But, in breaking the pillar he caused the candles on the birthday cake to fall closer to the imprisoned pirates and increased the speed at which they would be turned into wax statues. Mr 3 prepared to attack Luffy again, but this time Usopp used his slingshot to take out the agent.

Mr 5 ate the exploding lead star that was Usopp's weapon.

Lily gasped and forced herself to sit up. The attack had no effect on Mr 5 and only caused him to comment on the flavor of the weapon. Luffy returned his attention to the birthday cake and ended up knocking out Mr 3. With that done he had the chance to save his nakama, but Lily noticed the black paint on the ground that kept him in place. Luffy refused to so much as lift a finger to save his friends.

"My Colours Trap."

Lily looked at the last figure who she needed to name, a young girl who couldn't be any older than she was, was standing around serenely, a paint brush and pallet in her hands. She looked back at the black paint and realised what was happening. The other girl had devil fruit abilities and could alter a person's emotional state based on what paint she used. So the way to help Luffy would be to get him away from the paint.

The future Pirate King's daughter forced herself to her feet and started to run towards the young captain. The others noticed her but her movement had been so sudden that no one could stop her. Mr 5 and Miss Valentine had already disappeared chasing Karoo and Usopp, so there really was no one to prevent what was about to happen. Lily crashed into Luffy and knocked the two of them clear of the paint and it was like the light had returned to his eyes. She turned her attention to the other girl and decided to keep her distracted so that Luffy could save the others.

The girl actually looked a little scared as she was unable to stop two of them at the same time. Lily ducked and dodged under the colours and punched the girl in the face, knocking her out cold. She turned and saw the top of the birthday cake, the part that looked like a pumpkin, fly away into the distance. She stumbled over to where Luffy was standing and then followed him up to where their nakama was still imprisoned. Their feet were well and truly covered by the wax and Lily had no idea how to get them free. At least they had time now and they weren't going to die from wax inhalation.

"Good thinking Lily," Nami praised. "At least someone was able to keep their mind clear in battle."

Lily ducked her head with a smile. It felt good to fight with someone she trusted standing behind her ready to lend a helping hand. It was different from fighting on her own. She thanked Nami before turning her attention to Zoro's legs. There really was a lot of blood, but this had happened in her own time as well as she recognised where his legs scars were. They looked worse when they were bleeding though.

"Zoro, what did you do to your legs?" Luffy asked curiously. "Why are they bleeding?"

"It sounded like a good idea at the time," Zoro muttered. "Now can you get us out of here?"

"How do we do that?" Luffy asked again.

Before anyone could answer Usopp and Karoo returned to the clearing. Behind them were Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, but all four of them froze at seeing what had become of the clearing. Mr 5 raised a gun and aimed it at Usopp, firing without hesitation. There weren't any bullets, but Mr 5 had blown into the bullet holders and as he was able to make any part of his body explode, the bullets exploded violently on impact. Usopp dropped to the ground in agony and every one of the Straw-hat Pirates called out his name. Luffy and Lily jumped from the stand so that they could check on Usopp closely.

"What have you done to my artwork?"

Lily raised her eyes and stared at Mr 3. He looked furious. In anger he forced his hands to create a wax-armor so that he could fight as hard as he could. Luffy ran at him with the intention of fighting him, but he had seemingly forgotten about Mr 5 and Miss Valentine. They had focused their attention of Usopp and Lily. Usopp figured out the wax, while hard, was susceptible to heat and as such Zoro, Nami and Vivi could be freed if they set the wax platform on fire. He organized it with Karoo, and the duck was prepared to run the circumference of the platform carrying a rope that had been soaked in oil. Miss Valentine decided to help by sitting on Usopp and making herself heavier to see how much he could endure in his weakened state.

Mr 5 on the other hand had gone straight for Lily. He mentioned that she wouldn't be missed by the boss, as she was only a curiosity and not of any major importance in his plans. Therefore, he could kill her in whatever manner he found most pleasing.

"Did you ever wonder what the giant felt when he swallowed those explosive barrels?" he asked. The two of them had somehow moved a little away from Usopp and the other pirates, but still within sight. Lily glared at him and tried to punch and kick him. He merely grabbed onto her shoulders and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to let you know just before you die."

With that he forced her mouth open and kissed her. It wasn't a normal kiss however as he was blowing explosive air down her throat, so instead of inhaling the air, Lily swallowed it. The air descended into her stomach and exploded. The only thing that saved her life was the fact that her body was made of rubber. She dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach, just as another explosion from behind her occurred. The heat washed over her body as she coughed up blood. All her energy left her and she went limp on the ground, eyes still open and staring at what used to be a grand wax pillar.

Mr 3 was running away, his little assistant in his arms, Nami and Vivi were beating Miss Valentine up, and Usopp sent a Tabasco Star at Mr 5, who swallowed it thinking it was an explosive. Mr 5 ran over to him and attempted to get rid of him with a full body explosion, only to meet an angry swordsman with blades of fire. The exploding man didn't last long, but at least his death was quick.

Luffy ran off after Mr 3 with Karoo, but every other pirate rushed towards Lily. Gently Zoro rolled her over so that she was on her back and rested her head on his knees. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes. Blood dripped from her mouth as she coughed up more blood. The explosion had torn her stomach lining and even her rubber state could not protect her from serious injury. Nami used part of her torn clothes to wipe away the blood, her expression concerned.

"Oh Lily," she breathed.

"Hurts," Lily moaned.

"Oh I know sweetie," Nami continued. "We'll get you to a doctor as soon as we can, alright? Vivi, do you have good doctors in Alabasta?"

"A few, but we don't even have a way off this island," Vivi replied. "We could try sailing in any direction and hope for the best but I don't think–"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Zoro ordered. "We'll think of something. As soon as Luffy gets back we'll return to the ship."

Luffy chose that moment to appear and he took Zoro's place immediately. The swordsman moved aside willingly enough. The pirates soon turned their attention to where Broggy had burst into tears. Lily cough some more and clung to Luffy's arms as he lifted her so that she was sitting instead of semi-reclined.

"Hang in there Lily," Luffy ordered. "We'll think of something."

"Do you think I'll see my mum and dad again?" Lily asked pitifully. Luffy held her tighter.

"You're not going to die!" he whispered ferociously. "I won't let you!"

"I'm not immortal, dad," Lily told him before coughing painfully. "And the Log Pose takes a year to set."

While they were occupied Dorry had woken up, the theory of faulty weapons was explained, and Sanji had returned. He was filled in on everything, fussed over Lily with worry, and revealed an Eternal Pose to Alabasta he had acquired from some Baroque Works agents.

"Come on Lily, we'll find you a doctor soon," Luffy whispered as he stood with her in his arms. "Stay with me."

Lily didn't say anything; she found that it took too much effort to talk. She passed out in his arms. Luffy stared down at her with unmasked worry on his face. The others caught his expression and hurried to the _Going Merry_. They all knew that Lily's chances weren't good and that she needed a doctor as soon as possible. Zoro watched in concern as well. His hunting competition with Sanji paled in importance to getting to the youngest crew member somewhere where she could heal. Sanji seemed to agree with him as there was no argument in getting the edible meat on board and setting sail quickly.

There was no telling what was to happen, just that they needed a doctor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time in the Adventures of Monkey D Lily:<em>**

**_Chapter 4 – Drum Island_**


End file.
